


Does Rose Know?

by Maifire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: A - Freeform, Albus Potter angst, Albus Potter is edgy, Albus has bipolar ii, Albus is an artist, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, James Potter is a shitty brother, Like It's Bad, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Rose has a massive crush on Scorpius, Scorbus, So much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maifire/pseuds/Maifire
Summary: Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are juniors in high school, and much to the initial distaste from both sides of their families, glued at the hip. James is the star football player, and has given up his senior year. In fact, that seems to be a common theme running in the family.The Potter-Weasley clan is a huge family, where sports is more important than anything else. Enter Albus, who would rather pursue music, and the problems that follow.--Confused family members, the annual Yule Ball, the dark pit of Albus' bedroom, and meddling little sisters make for an interesting Junior year.





	1. Leaving Nara

Ginny had been calling upstairs for Scorpius and Albus for the past 13 minutes, and after approximately the fourth time yelling for them, she decided she had enough.

She was tired of the two boy’s total disregard for anyone else in the family when they were together. Ginny sighed and looked at the ceiling of the kitchen, where in the world had Albus gotten such poor manners from? 

She was contemplating marching up there herself and yelling at the boys, but came to the conclusion they were both still likely asleep, and she was absolutely not going to be the one who woke Albus up.

The little shit was an absolute monster in the morning.

So instead, she barked at Lily to run upstairs and wake them before breakfast was done, deciding that her daughter could handle whatever pillow Albus threw at her. Lily scoffed and started to complain, but Ginny shut her up quickly with a stern look.

Lily sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time of course. She bounced over to her room, ready to wake up Scorpius and laugh at his flustered appearance. He always looked embarrassed when he stayed over. 

It was adorable. 

She knocked two times on the peach-painted door and took a step back, not wanting to be hit in the face.

Her room was much closer to the stairs than Al's was, and it was where Scorpius slept when he stayed over. The first time Scorpius came to the Potter's over winter break, Lily hadn’t even let Ginny suggest the blonde sleep on the couch, or in Albus’ room, instead insisting he took her’s.

She preferred sleeping outside under the stars anyways, and this was the only time her mother would allow it.

If she happened to be weak to pretty face and a charming smile, no one had to know.

As soon as she knocked on the door, Lily knew something was wrong. Scorpius hadn’t answered immediately, like he always did. No matter what, he would always at least shout a groggy or forced "be there in a minute."

It was one of the reasons Ginny had loved him so much. Unlike Albus, who honestly couldn’t care less, at least his friend let them know he was still alive.

Lily paled. What if he was dead? Lily had never seen a dead body before, and she certainly did not want to see Scorpius's.

Oh god, what would Albus do? He would never be alright again. The only reason he wasn’t some weird emo loner outcast was because of Scorpius.

She opened up the door slowly, just in case, and was met with...nothing.

It was so silent that Lily couldn't even hear her heart own beating. She was sure it had stopped. The room was still besides the gentle swaying of the lavender curtains, due to the open window behind them.

Scorpius was nowhere in sight.

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight. There was no suitcase, and the bed looked like it hasn’t been touched since Lily gave it up earlier that week.

There was nothing to indicate that Scorpius had ever been there. Lily closed the door and hurried to Albus' room.

Al's room was at the very end of the hallway, with nothing to keep it company besides an unused corner closet. Baby pictures Lily had all but forgotten about hung on the wall next to his door. The closest room to his was the upstairs bathroom, but even that was several feet down the hall.

He was totally isolated.

His door was the same maple as all of the others in their house, but it was barren. Unlike Lily’s, who had unicorn and rainbow stickers plastered over it from when she was younger. Or James’, who had a rather large “keep out” sign with his name underneath. Or even their parent’s door, which had a cheesy quote about family nailed to it.

Albus’ room acted as a place for storage before he had moved into it on the eve of his twelfth birthday. Lily remembered it always being musty, and unusually warm. It was small with poor lighting, and because of this Albus often left his lights off.

Lily didn't like going in there very much.

In fact, it seemed no one liked going in Albus’ room very much. His room was always silent; foreboding. Lily couldn’t help but wonder if he liked it that way.

She paused at his door, unsure if she should wake up her brother. Albus was absolutely not a morning person, always staying up until ungodly hours doing obscure things. He would much rather stay in his bed until noon, and often walked around like a zombie until lunch. It made going to school every morning very eventful.

Albus would definitely be pissed at Lily, and probably in a sour mood for the rest of the day. However, this was an emergency, Scorpius was missing, and he was Albus's best- and only friend.

She lightly knocked on the door, and then promptly slammed it open, "Albus! Albus! It's Scorpius! He's, he's not in his room! I don't know where he's gone!" 

Lily stopped, breathing heavily and looking like she's just seen a ghost. If Albus didn’t kill her first, her asthma sure would.

Someone coughed.

"What?" Albus rasped, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

He rubbed his eyes, and for once in the past couple of years he looked more confused than angry.

"Scorpius, he's..." At this moment Lily noticed the third person in the room. The cough. A little shock of white-blonde hair, peeking out of the sea of dark green and black Albus called his bed.

She swallowed, not able to stop staring at the two boys sharing the blanket, too close for friends, "Oh...he's right there. Okay then."

She turned on her heels and started to walk away.

"Lily wait."

She stopped. She walked back to Albus's room. She had never heard her brother's voice sound so small. Albus had been going through what their father called normal teenage phase, but Lily never remembered James being this way when he was Albus’ age.

He was often times sulking, always irritated at someone or upset over something. He would close himself off in his room for days at a time, close himself off from everyone else around him. He wouldn't talk to anyone.

Sometimes Lily noticed that Albus acted strange. He would be too loud at times, always laughing at nothing and cleaning the already clean house. He would pick fights, and leave the house at odd hours without telling anyone. 

Very rarely he would almost be normal again, like the Albus she remembers from when she was younger. Always thinking about something, over analyzing a situation. Kind. Forgiving. 

Recently, however Albus had taken a liken to showing little to no emotions. His face usually in an unreadable expression that made the whole family uncomfortable.

She pursed her lips. Her brother had put on a shirt, but Scorpius was still in the bed, wrapped up in the covers. 

Lily thought he looked safe.

She sucked in a breath, looking around Albus’ burrow. There was a window on the far side of the wall, deeper into the wall allowing enough room to sit on the ledge. The curtains were drawn, letting small amounts of sunlight to filter in. He had an electric keyboard shoved in the corner of the room, covered by rag covered in paint, and brushes so dirty Lily wondered if they could even be used at this point. 

There were large canvases leaning against his wall, most were faced inwards, but Lily could barely make out details of a few. One looked like a life sized portrait of Scorpius, but the eyes were smeared out, leaving a thick line of gray and brown. A guitar leaned against his dresser, and she vaguely recalled Scorpius bringing one over for the long break. She wondered what it was being used for, seeing as Albus didn’t have a single musical bone in his body, and she couldn’t imagine him being patient enough to sit and listen to Scorpius playing.

The room was neater than Lily had expected, and she felt her gaze lingering on the two pairs of pants crumpled, out of place, on the floor.

She wasn’t an idiot, she knew exactly why Scorpius was in Albus’ bed. She was just upset she hadn’t caught on to it earlier. That Albus hadn't trusted her enough to confide. 

But then again, how could she? It’s not like Albus ever talked to her, and whenever his friend was over they would hole themselves up in the small bedroom for hours at a time. 

Oh how James hated that. Lily was certain Albus only did it to get under his skin.

Albus crossed his arms and shifted to shield her view of Scorpius. Protecting him. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're not going to..." he trailed off, having the decency to look embarrassed.

Lily raised her eyebrows, "No! Of course not! I would never Al...but does Rose know?"

Albus scrunched up his face, "What? Look, Lily-"

She groaned, rolling her eyes at her brother, "I'm not going to tell, ok! But you should really get downstairs soon. Mum is getting mad."

Albus nodded, "We'll be down in five."

Lily turns around and leaves in a huff, Albus collapsing on the bed next to Scorpius.

The blonde sighs and runs his fingers through the mass of curly black hair next to him, "Well that could've gone a lot worse..."


	2. Deadcrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor in the Potter household leaves tension running high.

Albus stood up, grabbing a tee shirt from his dresser and throwing it at Scorpius, narrowly missing his face, “I can’t believe Lily walked in on us. We’re usually the first ones up!”

The other boy smiled as he shrugged on the shirt, “Well we did stay up well into the morning, didn’t we.”

Albus flushed a deep crimson before slipping into a pair of sweatpants, “Hey! I tend to think my reasoning for staying up was rather productive, it’s not my fault you were being so distracting!”

“Distracting! Is that any way to talk to your muse.” Scorpius puts a hand on his forehead, sighing and pretending to swoon, narrowly missing a pillow Albus throws at him before sighing.

“I just hope she keeps her word. I don’t want to imagine what James would do to you if he finds out.”

Scorpius stands up, crossing the distance and putting his forehead against Albus’, “Look, whatever happens you’ll always have me. You know that right?”

The shorter nods, opening his mouth only to be cut off by his mother yelling up the stairs. She did not sound happy. Albus groaned before sulking out of the room, his boyfriend jumping into a pair of jeans close behind.

The first thing Albus Potter noticed as he walked into the small kitchen was that his father was not there. The second thing he noticed was that Rose Weasley was. He narrowed his eyes. 

It’s not that that he didn’t like Rose, but they just didn’t get along. When they were younger, sure, they were attached at the hip. But after eighth grade when Rose realized they were just too different, and Albus was just too weird, they had been at odds. Rose had joined field hockey, basketball, track, following the long line of jocks their family produced. Albus had joined art club. Which, was enough to get yourself ostracized at their high school.

He was the strange one in the family. The odd one out, the one that doesn’t get along with anyone and doesn’t enough to try. He was everything the Potter-Weasleys were not. And Rose was just a sour reminder of that. Of what he could have been.

James looked up from his cereal and snorted, “Oh look, glad you two could grace us with your presence.”

Albus’ scowl deepened as he took his seat, while Scorpius just looked flustered, “I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me. I was terribly tired last night.”

Ginny smiled softly as she placed two glasses of orange juice in front of the boys before taking her own seat, “No need to apologize Scorpius. Rose had just stopped by, and I thought it nice to all eat together.”

The Weasley in question smiled brightly before leaning towards Scorpius, “So how are you enjoying your stay? I take it Albus isn’t being too annoying.”

She smirked at her cousin, who snarled in response. 

Lily interjected, trying to break up a fight before it starts, “Well Albus and Scorpius are very close, I’m not sure there’s much they could do to get under each other’s skin.”

Breakfast was peaceful, if not tense, and after they had finished the two boys found themselves in the kitchen by themselves doing dishes.

“And where does she get off! Being so bloody rude like that. I’d like to show her just how annoying I can be! Stick my foot up her arse-!”

“Al, that doesn’t even make any sense,” Scorpius sighed, passing a clean dish to his partner, who huffed and quickly wiped a dry towel over it, “Plus you know how she gets.”

The boy snarled and shoved the plate into a cabinet above his head, “Yeah I do, and she gets worse every time I see her- it’s so annoying! We used to be so close, now she just awful to me. God! Who does she think she is-!

The blonde rubbed his hand over the back of Albus’ neck, “Just don’t let her get to you love, she wants to be in control.”

Albus closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, “I know, I know, I just don’t understand why-”

“Just don’t worry about it, Al. It’ll only make things worse.”

They finished the rest of the dishes in relative silence, Scorpius giving his friend enough time to sort through his thoughts and calm down before joining the rest of the family. By the time they did, Ginny and Rose were out in the garden, James dribbling a soccer ball, and Lily laying out in the sun reading a book. It was the last week before school began, and they were all starting to feel it. 

Albus still had a slew of advanced placement summer homework he had to get done, but couldn't find the motivation to do it. Reading about Gulliver and his travels paled in comparison to spending his time with Scorpius. Laughing with him, drawing him, making music together. Why should Albus care about taking notes on books that dragged on for hundreds of pages when he could be taking notes on how the other boy’s nose sloped when he looked upwards while laughing, or how his back curved when he danced. 

No, Scorpius was leaving in another two days anyways, and Albus would make sure that those two days would be just them, and free of any summer homework.

Albus paused as he looked out over the lawn. At James kicking the ball at a screaming Lily, and Rose the Rat chumming it up with his mother. He turned around and walked back upstairs towards his bedroom, soft footsteps following him. He turned around as soon as he entered his small room, and launched himself at the boy behind him. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius’ neck and kissed his mouth, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes.

Scorpius just laughed as he pushed Albus forwards until the both ended up a pile on the bed, “You know, I was wondering how long it would take for you to crack- when we walked out it looked like you were just about ready to collapse! I thought you would at least tell Rose to kindly fuck off before running up here-”

“Trust me, I was this close. Did you see her with Mum?” He lets out a breath before running his hands down his face before leaning over the bed and scooping up his journal, “I just need to vent right now. This morning has been way too much in this short of time.”

Scorpius nods and picks up his guitar, cradling it for a moment before strumming a soft melody. They were like that until lunch, Albus listening to the other boy loosely pluck at his instrument as he wrote down his thoughts, jotting them down in what could be later revised into a song. He was almost done when his eyes started to grow heavy, and lulled by Scorpius’ gentle humming in tune with his gentle plucking, Albus fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was starting to grow dark out, and Scorpius was there, wrapped around his stomach, dead to the world. Albus smiled softly before shaking him gently, “Hey...Scor, we should probably go downstairs, we’ll probably be having dinner soon.”

The other boy groaned before rolling over and burying his head further into Albus’ hip, “If your mother wants us there so desperately she can come and drag me off of you herself. I’m very comfortable here thank you very much, you’re very nice and warm.”

Albus snorted, of course he wasn’t groggy as soon as he was up. It was always Albus who would make a fool out of himself if woken up by the other, but it seemed that Scorpius was ready the moment he opened his eyes to have full on conversations and get up and face the world. He pushed himself of his bed, ignoring the cries of disagreement as he walked over to the door and checked the time. It was almost seven, meaning that his father had been home for about an hour, and dinner was almost ready. 

He peeked his head out into the hallway, pursing his lips as he heard laughter coming from downstairs. He waved a hand to get Scorpius to stand up and join him, which he did, before proceeding to make his way down to the kitchen. Lily was in the living room with James, the two of them watching some sports game that was on. Rose was nowhere to be seen, and Albus came to the conclusion that she had left. 

As he looked into the kitchen, his mother looked over, her wide smile growing bigger as she took in his appearance, “There you are! Lily had said you two fell asleep a while ago, but it looks like you just woke up from the dead!”

Albus frowned and patted down his hair as Harry laughed and brought a bowl of carrots to the table. Scorpius lightly pushed the boy in front of him, earning an exasperated look before the two of them took their seats next to each other.

Dinner was nice. It was quite, besides the small attempts by Ginny or Lily to start a conversation. Albus just stared at his food the whole time, angrily piercing potatoes before shoving them into his mouth. Scorpius would smile and nod politely at the girls when they would speak, trying not to make eye contact with James, who liked to glare at him aggressively during meals. Harry however, was hard to read. He didn’t like Scorpius, that much was obvious. But, he never made it as out right as James did. He didn’t smile or try and start a conversation with him, but he was never rude. Just dismissive.

Scorpius couldn’t decide which one he preferred, and that night as he laid in bed next to his Al, he still couldn’t figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was this? An update?? Don't know her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating. I've been really unhappy with the length especially, but also the writing of the first chapter. So, I've decided to rewrite it before adding on anymore chapters. I'll try and update more frequently, but I'm a lazy asshole with absolutely no work ethic or motivation, so no promises.  
> \--  
> If you need to contact me or just want to scream at me for not updating my tumblr is floralrat.tumblr.com


End file.
